l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Matsu Turi
Matsu Turi was a bushi of the Lion Clan Otosan Uchi Turi owned a house at Otosan Uchi prior to the Scorpion Coup. Otosan Uchi:Book 1, p. 89 Clan Wars Turi used to brag prior to a battle, as his victory in the Battle of Denoben Falls, or his killing of Iuchi Kizawan or Otomo Chizen. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 96 Day of Thunder He fought during the Second Day of Thunder in 1128. It was believed that he single-handedly turned the tide at the west wall of Otosan Uchi. A Lion's Honor Shortly after the battle Ikoma Tsanuri inquired where he was during the assault, because she had not seen Turi anywhere. Matsu Turi (Hidden Emperor 5 flavor) Hidden Emperor Morikage Forest During the Emperor's disappearence Turi was in the Morikage Forest under the command of Matsu Ketsui. The Lion marched to a meeting with Ikoma scouts who had found a trace of the Hidden Emperor. Turi heard the Ikoma together with Mantis and Turi guessed treachery on the Ikoma. He rushed back but suffered an accident being injured. He was found and healed by Phoenix group under the command of Shiba Tetsu. They were there because the Oracle of Void, Isawa Kaede, had told Tetsu that he would find Turi in the Morikage Forest, and that he was destined to contain a spirit that was trapped within the Castle. Turi would save a Lion's soul. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 2, by Ree Soesbee Three spectral bandits attacked the group in the forest and when they turned to fight him, their faces slid downwards, losing all consistency, smooth as an egg. They realized he jade would not harm the faceless and the other Phoenix bushi were killed, only Turi, Tetsu and his charge Isawa Hochiu could flee and survive. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 3, by Ree Soesbee Morikage Castle In the middle of the forest the three men saw a vision of the battle at Kyuden Isawa in the Second Day of Thunder, when Hochiu's father, Isawa Tsuke slaughtered his brethren. In the twisted forest the visions could become real and the Phoenix fought Tsuke's vision and commanded Turi to go inside the Morikage Castle. Once inside the Castle Turi saw another vision, Matsu Tsuko in the day of her seppuku. Turi realized the struggling within the Lion, with Ikoma dealing with the Mantis against clan and house, the Kitsu summoning oni to protect the Matsu lands, and the Akodo were dead. He swore to unite the Lion Clan, no matter what the cost. War Against Shadow Lion Divided Turi, as the Protector of the Lion, swore that he would unite the Lion in one clan again. War in the Heavens In 1132 the Kami Shinjo and the clans marched to the Assault on Otosan Uchi, to break the control the Shadows hold over the Emperor Toturi. In the Imperial Throne chamber Turi raised his sword against the Champion of the Moon and screaming Matsu Tsuko's name, War in the Heavens, by Ree Soesbee but he was defenestrated for his troubles. War in the Heavens (GenCon 99 Storyline Tournament Results) March to Volturnum When in 1132 the Lion spirits began to escape from the Oblivion's Gate, they dressed Turi with the Armor and the Katana of the Twilight Mountains, Armor of the Twilight Mountains (Soul of the Empire flavor) and joined Turi to fight the Shadows. Katana of the Twilight Mountains (Soul of the Empire flavor) Ikoma Tsanuri allowed to form a new unit with these ancestors, called Tsuko's Heart Clan Letter to the Lion (Imperial Herald v4 #2) to honor the Lion who spirited Tsuri, Matsu Tsuko. Oblivion's Gate Turi and his new unit fought at the Battle of Oblivion's Gate in 1133. During the retreat from the battle he defended a canyon alone so that the army could reach the Kaiu Wall. Turi was presumed killed and became one of the most venerated Matsu heroes. Spirit Wars Turi fought in the War of Spirits against the Hantei XVI's spirit army. He learned not all the spirits that had escaped Jigoku's fires had forgotten the meaning of duty. Ancestral Protection (Spirit Wars flavor) Dark Oracle It truth, Turi had become the next Dark Oracle of Water. Turi felt his Clan abandoned him when he needed them most. It was not known exactly when he took this position, but it was not widely known until he made his existance known to the Lion Clan in 1159. Clan Letter to the Lion #21 (Imperial Herald v2 #6) Daigotsu Daigotsu had earned Turi's respect and loyalty through his ruthless leadership and promotion of wisdom as well as power among the Shadowlands hierarchy. Turi had tremendous respect for Rokugan's social order, even if he loathed the Empire that spawned it. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 91 Tsuno In 1156, Turi had approached the Tsuno leader Tsuno Kurushimi at Toguchi Shinden with a proposed alliance to destroy the Lion Clan. This led to the Tsuno attacking the Lion in 1158, the kidnapping of Matsu Domotai and subsequent attacks on the Hall of Ancestors and Kitsu Tombs in 1159. The Tsuno despised Turi, but feared and respected his power. Turi considered theTsuno crude beasts, but found them of enormous value against their mutual foes, the Lion. Secrets of the Shadowlands, pp. 90-91 Akodo's Remains In 1159 the samurai-ko Matsu Giriko was dead by the Tsuno Ravager Tatakiwaru. In return Turi killed the Tsuno, disliking his Lion's hatred. He found the Akodo's Grave and recovered the remains of Akodo One-Eye, giving the Akodo's No-Dachi to Tsuno Shingai. Honor's Grave, by Shawn Carman Turi sought a mortal agent worthy of bearing his blessing. He wished to take a more active role in the political and strategic activities in the Shadowlands. Domotai's Sacrifice The same year decided to lay a plot to gain a vassal from the Lion, a plot engineered several years before. Turi used the Matsu Giriko's corpse to deliver a message to the Lion Clan. The message told the Lion Clan Champion Matsu Nimuro and his daimyo of Turi's new role, and proposed a trade: the remains of Akodo for a vassal of true Matsu lineage. In 1160 Matsu Domotai volunteered, and went through with the trade on Black Tear Mountain in the Twilight Mountains. Domotai then commited seppuku rather than serve Turi, claiming the right of a vassal to commit seppuku to rebuke his lord. Turi, confused by this act, wavered between his dedication to Jigoku and his desire for bushido and valor. Abandoning his plan to destroy the Lion forces, he left to contemplate his actions. Matsu Satomi The Dark Oracles had departed the Mortal Realm for their business was done, but Turi had one bargain yet unfulfilled, so he returned to make good on it. In 1165 Matsu Satomi was exiting the Kitsu Tombs when a disguised man, Shimizu, lured her to the presence of Turi. The Dark Oracle told her that Matsu Nimuro, but not his brother, had given her to him to be his student. Turi wanted a child of Matsu as student, but Domotai had committed seppuku before he became lost. Satomi was surprised, but was caught by the Rain of Blood and joined Turi's side. Blood Dawn, Part V: Bonds of Honor, by Rich Wulf Satomi's Death In 1170 Turi convinced Satomi that she had to seek out and kill her mother Matsu Ketsui. After Ketsui was murdered Satomi was confronted and killed by Matsu Kenji. Legacies, by Nancy Sauer Encounter with Sasake In 1171 at the end of the War of Dark Fire, Yoritomo Sasake met Turi in his lair under Demon’s Thunder Falls, in the cliffs of his home Faro Island, the most southern one of the Islands of Spice and Silk. Turi offered him the Dark Covenant of Water in exchange for ownership of the island and its inhabitants. It seemed that Sasake refused and left. Oceans, by Lucas Twyman Kali-Ma Turi was aware that Kali-Ma, the avatar of Shiva the destroyer, was coming, and the War of Dark and Fire had been only the first of her influence. Kali-Ma had severed Fu Leng from Jigoku and replaced him as the Champion of Jigoku. She had begun to spread the Plague with the aid of her lieutenant, the Ebon Daughter. The break of the impending Destroyer War was close. The Harbinger, by Shawn Carman Disguised as Matsu Sasake Turi disguised as Matsu Sasake, copying the appearance of the last mortal to defy him, Yoritomo Sasake. L5R Forum explanation by Lucas Twyman He retrieved the Gohei's Daisho from Akodo Senichi, when the deathseeker ultimately died. As a Lion magistrate Sasake claimed he patroled the lands of his clan and killed Parangu, leader of the Throat-Slitters, a juzimai that terrified the lands of the Lion after the end of the Destroyer War. In 1176 Sasake met the famous Tensai Isawa Mizuhiko, hunter of Dark Oracles, and his yojimbo Shiba Morihiko, guiding them into the Lion territory. Judgment, Part 1, by Lucas Twyman Death After Mizuhiko killed the monk Heigai, formerly known as Akodo Ginawa, Sasake was requested to accompany them on their leaving from Lion lands. Turi managed to lure Morihiko as sparring in a bokken training, unleashing such damage to the yojimbo that earned the wrath of Mizuhiko, who struck him with a bo. After it Turi was free to use the Gohei's Daisho to draw a killing blow to the Tensai. Instead of killing him the man was transformed by the bloodsword Judgement in another being, Handan, who exacted the death of Turi. Only his skull remained, and it was kept under guard by the Lion Clan. Judgment, Part 2, by Lucas Twyman External Links * Matsu Turi (Pre-Imperial) * Matsu Turi Exp (Hidden Emperor 5) Category:Lion Clan Members Category:Oracles